Don't mess with an angel
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Cas gets his revenge! (Sequel for "Little Brother")


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

Some people wanted a revenge fic aaaaand here it is :3  
Sequel for "Little Brother"

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._

Hope you like it

* * *

**_Don't mess with an angel_**

Castiel didn't find it funny anymore.

Even a blind man could see that, but Dean didn't seem to be worry about that, no matter how many times his brother had tried to make him realize that it wasnt a good idea to make fun of an angel of the lord.

Since the two Winchester brothers had burst into a tussle between Gabriel and Castiel just a week ago, Dean couldn't stop making fun of his best friend.

This was anything but funny.

On the contrary: Castiel found it extremely embarrassing that Sam and Dean had seen him in such a situation.

He was an angel of the Lord, a mighty warrior of God and not a little fledgling anymore.

His enemies should tremble in fear, and not die laughing when they saw him.

That was fortunately not the case yet, but if Dean would continue to harp on this subject...Castiel doubted that he could ever again step outside without being bogged down in the ground from shame.

It's bad enough that his brother Gabriel had found out how incredibly ticklish he was and had to take advantage of this, but that Sam and Dean now knew as well was a disaster...or his own personal apocalypse that ran against him here, that was in the eye of the beholder.

But he could not undo what has happened and it didn't look that his friends and his brother would forget this so quickly.

What were Gabriel's words right after he had stopped tickling him?

"Wait until i tell the others. When you come back home you're going to wear a smile on your lips everyday, whether you like or not."

And with these words the Trickster was gone.

Every time Castiel thought back on his words, he felt an unfamiliar and unpleasant shiver wander over his back, crawling even into his wingtips, and he also felt the, lately, too familiar heat in his cheeks when he blushed.

He didn't know when and how he wanted to do it, but he would not just let Gabriel get away with it. Even though he knew that his brother was an archangel...

But Archangel or not, he would get his revenge!

"Hey Cas, is everything okay with you?"

The young angel flinched when he was ripped off from his plans for revenge by Sam's voice.

He hardly dared to look up, because who knew how his face might look like. It probably looked like that of a tomato, which was only a few seconds later confirmed by a laugh that came from Dean who was sitting on the bed on the opposite of him.

The two brothers had moved on since they pursue a trace of Lilith.

It was too late to travel further, so they were staying in a small motel and Castiel had arrived just half an hour ago to tell them his results about the seals.

But as soon as he had appeared in the motel room, Dean of course had to tease him about the whole thing with Gabriel and he would've prefered to immediately sunk into the ground and never come back.

He gave Dean an evil look as he looked up but this merely drew another, cheerful laugh from the hunter. Had the situation been otherwise, Castiel would be happy with the good mood of the otherwise dour hunter, but Dean had made fun of him over a week now. Just the thought of it made his eyes darker.

"Dean, stop that. Don't you see that it make Cas feel uncomfortable?" Sam sighed as he briefly looked up from his laptop and looked over to Castiel.

The older of the two brothers rolled his eyes, put his beer bottle on the bedside table and went over to the angel and beat him amicably on the shoulder.

"Cas knows that I'm only kidding. Right Cassie~?"

But the angel wrapped himself in silence and glared at the hunter.

Dean remained unmoved, for he knew that Cas would never do him any harm.

At least not because of such a small thing.

If he would've been able to read thoughts he would think quite differently, because Castiel forged internally not only revenge against his brother Gabriel. No, inwardly he began already to forge his revenge against Dean. Initially, it had been the only reason that the Winchester did not want to help him and he had even encouraged Gabriel to keep going. But now he even made fun of him for a week. That was just too much for the usually mild-mannered and shy angel.

Dean didn't know anything about the sinister plans of his best friend.

He hit him again rather amicably on the shoulder and then went to his brother in order to look at the investigation results.

Castiel could swear that he could hear his name from the conversation here and there, accompanied by a nasty laugh by Dean, but he tried as much as possible just to ignore it.

He turned his head away from the brothers, because he could feel the heat on his cheeks again and all of a sudden the ground under his feet was more interesting than anything else.

At least until something, or rather someone, pinched his sides. This was followed by a surprised cry, a violent twitch of his body and an amused laughter which came from Dean as he pulled his hands back from his sides and sat down on the bed next to him.

„Dean!"

The Winchester grinned at him and poked him in the side.

Again with the same result.

"I could do this all day," Dean grinned and he moved a little closer to the angel and wiggled his fingers at him.

But before he could even touch him, Castiel zapped himself in the opposite corner of the small room and gave him such a sinister look that would have been able to intimidate Lucifer himself.

"You are such a party pooper Cas. Come back here."

„No!"

"Come on man. I didn't do anything bad to you."

„No!"

"Guys calm down. You act worse than children," Sam sighed and he ran a hand through his face.

"If there is one that's behaving like a small child, then that's not me!"

Cas narrowed his eyes as Dean gave him a knowing grin and a wink.

"At least I don't scream like a little girl when I getting tickled."

And that was clearly the straw that broke the camel's back.

Dean couldn't realize how fast he was pressed into the pillows of his bed, when suddenly Castiel had appeared beside him. With a look, darker than the deepest night, the angel tried to push the young man into the pillows and hold him down, but Dean held strongly opposed and fought as hard as he could.

Cas paused for a moment and Dean thought he had finally given up, but when the warrior of God gave him a wicked grin he felt a shiver running down his back and his sinister premonition was confirmed immediately, when Cas raised his hand and wanted to press two of his fingers against his forehead.

But the Winchester quickly grabbed the best thing he could take, a pillow, and blared it into the angel's face. Castiel squealed in surprise and he almost fell off the bed, but could regain control at the last moment and tried to push the pillow away from his face and at the same time to straddle his victim, but it was hard for him to do that. No wonder, because his victim was a hunter who had previously fought against everything...even against angels!

Sam, meanwhile, had abandoned his laptop and turned around in his chair to get a better look at the situation. He could only sit there and shake his head with a big grin on his lips.

"You should see yourself right now."

Neither the angel nor the hunter seemed to realize the spoken words.

They were much too busy with themselves, at least until Castiel finally made it to pin Dean's arms above his head. But every time he tried to take away a hand, the hunter almost managed to break free, so he held him pinned down with both arms.

Breathing heavily, they looked at each other.

Dean had a triumphant grin on his face and he teasingly stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Well Cassie, too bad that you can not use your hands, huh?" He grinned.

But to his surprise, Castiel's lips twisted into a strange smirk and Dean was about to ask what was so funny. But he didn't need to, as in the next moment two powerful, black wings appeared behind the back of the angel and spread slowly.

The Eyes of the Hunter were rigid and he felt panic that spread throughout his body and he began to squirm wildly underneath the other, hoping to break free. But he "fought" against an angel here. The chances to get out of there were equal to zero...

"I'm warning you Cas! When those things touch me I will rip them off your back!"

Castiel ignored this threat and skillfully curled his wings and began to slowly move up Dean's shirt with the wing tips. This action was already enough to get Dean in a violent fit of giggles and he squirmed like a worm under the angel, who had a lot of fun which confirmed the broad grin on his face.

„No! Cas! CAS! STOP THAT!"

Dean's voice was a few octaves higher and he struggled even more under the other, trying desperately to get away, but it was hopeless. He couldn't even manage to free his hands.

"What's Wrong Dean? Are you afraid my wings?"

The unusual teasing tone of the angel was almost too much for the hunter and he bit his lower lip. But it was useless. He could not escape. Castiel had him right where he wanted him and only now he began to realize with whom he had started to mess here. With someone who was far more powerful than he would ever be...

His thoughts took a sudden end when the soft, fluffy feathers touching the skin of his ribs, stroking down to his sides. Up and down, again and again.

He bit his lower lip until he swore to taste blood. But he didn't care. He would not give the angel what he wanted. His pride was just too powerful.

„Sam?"

„Yes Cas?"

"Is it normal that Dean's face is suddenly so...red?"

Sam raised an eyebrow questioningly, stood up and walked over to the bed and peered over Castiel wing and shoulder to get a better look at his brother. He could no longer resist a broad grin and a wicked laugh left his throat.

Dean looked like he was going to explode every moment.

He had bitten his lower lip and it seemed as if he would hold his breath.

Dean felt his whole body trembled with the force with which he tried to suppress his urge to laugh, but the longer the soft angel feathers brushed against his skin, the more his facade began to crumble.

"You know Dean, everyone has to breathe from time to time," Sam commented the scene before him with a grin and he flopped down on the opposite bed and watched the two.

Don't worry about him Cas, he's fine...depending on the circumstances. You've almost broken his will...Am I right Dean~?"

The older hunter did not answer but closed his eyes and tried to concentrate and think about something else, but it was almost impossible for him even to take a reasonably clear thought.

And when the feathers brushed against the sides of his belly, it was too much for him and he exploded in a cheerful laugh.

Castiel stopped for a moment, startled by the unusual reaction of the otherwise so grumpy hunter under him and Dean took the opportunity to gulp air in his lungs. But the break didn't last long, because within a few seconds the lips of the angel turned into a wicked grin and his wings made up where they left off. And this time Dean could no longer hold back his laughter, no matter how hard he tried.

„C-CAS! PLEASE!"

„Please _what_?!"

„S-STOP IT!"

Castiel and Sam couldn't help but laugh out loud when the hunter's words came out of his mouth with a high squeal and he wriggled so heavily under the angel that Cas already got problems holding him down.

Sam, meanwhile, couldn't stop laughing anymore.

Tears ran down his cheeks and he already had to hold his belly.

This sight was simply divine.

His laughter raised in pitch when he remembered something and he turned his head to Castiel.

„Hey, Cas?"

The angel turned his head to look at him and tilted his head questioningly.

"Now you're not the only one who screams like a girl when he is getting tickled."

Castiel narrowed his eyes and before Sam could react he got a wing smashed into the face which made him laugh even more.

Castiel's trains now graced a meek smile as he looked from Dean to Sam and from Sam back to Dean. He had never seen them so carefree and resolved before. Moments like these were rare and a welcome change from their terrible life. The apocalypse was forgotten for a short time and they could let go and play some silly game like this.

„C-Cas! Come on man! L-Let me go! PLEASE!"

The almost whiny voice brought Castiel back from his thoughts and when he looked into Dean's bright red face he felt a surge of pity and he pulled his wings back. He shouldn't forget that humans had to take a breath every now and then...

Grinning, he watched the hunter as he fell back into the pillows and wiped the tears in his eyes on his shoulders, as Cas continue holding him down. Still Dean had this childlike, carefree and slight goofy smile on his lips and here and there a small chuckle was coming out of lips.

"You sadistic bastard!"

Dean said these words with a broad grin and he gave the angel an almost challenging look.

The answer was not long in coming, as Cas released his hands and pressed two of his fingers against his forehead. Dean raised his brow questioningly and when he wanted to push Cas off of him he was shocked when he discovered that he could not move his arms.

"What the hell?! Oh Come on Cas! Not cool man! Angel Mojo is against the rules!"

"Since when there are rules in a tickle fight? "Sam smirked as he still watched the two of them.

"Shut up Sam...," Dean muttered as he glared at Castiel darkly when the angel grabbed his sides and grinned at him.

"Choose your next words carefully, Dean."

Dean's eyes narrowed to slits.

"I swear Cas: As soon as I can move again, I pluck you like a chicken and stuff my pillow with your feathers, and then - AH!"

He could not even finish the sentence when he broke out into peals of laughter again and wriggled wildly underneath the angel and tried to escape the nasty fingers which were kneading his sides right now. But it was useless. Castiel seemed to know no more mercy.

"Wrong answer," was the brief words that came from the angel and he kept switching places to make the hunter howl with laughter.

„S-Sammy…HELP ME!"

More Dean couldn't get out as he was caught in another laughing fit.

Sam laughed and shook his head and watched the two continue from a safe distance.

Unlike his brother, he knew that no one should mess with an angel of the lord and he was sure that Dean would have learned his lesson as well today...

**_The End_**


End file.
